


Jarak

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Break Up Talk, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: “Jun, ayo break dulu aja. Sementara.”Pertama kali pacarnya bilang begitu, Hyeongjun nyaris menyemburkan kembali minuman apa-pun-itu-namanya-yang-jelas-rasanya-seperti-mangga yang belum ada lima menit lalu ia teguk dengan amat kehausan menyerempet bar-bar. Bibir, mata, dan sepasang lubang hidung kecilnya serempak menyerupai huruf ‘O’. Melongo, ala penjual keong. Eoh? Tinggal menunggu bunyi geledek melintas di siang bolong, dan sempurna.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	Jarak

**Author's Note:**

> @vely02song (on twitter and AO3)

“Jun, ayo _break_ dulu aja. Sementara.”

Pertama kali pacarnya bilang begitu, Hyeongjun nyaris menyemburkan kembali minuman apa-pun-itu-namanya-yang-jelas-rasanya-seperti-mangga yang belum ada lima menit lalu ia teguk dengan amat kehausan menyerempet _bar-bar_. Bibir, mata, dan sepasang lubang hidung kecilnya serempak menyerupai huruf ‘ _O_ ’. _Melongo_ , ala-ala penjual keong. _Eoh?_ Tinggal menunggu bunyi _geledek_ melintas di siang bolong, dan sempurna.

Ia akan sepenuhnya menjelma karakter antagonis sinetron.

“ _Eoh?_ Aku salah apa, Min?” ia bertanya, mengerahkan segenap kemampuan yang ada agar tidak terkesan nyolot ataupun _nge-gas._ Atau gabungan apik keduanya.

(Meski di lubuk hati yang terdalam, memang benar seperti itu adanya.)

Minhee diam, cukup lama.

Sampai-sampai Hyeongjun harus menghitung jumlah pengunjung yang keluar-masuk pintu utama kafe tongkrongan mahasiswa di daerah Myeongdong ini agar tidak terhanyut oleh rasa penasaran. Saat ia telah sampai di angka dua belas, barulah sang _mamas_ pacar (yang sesungguhnya hanya terpaut usia dua bulan) kembali membuka mulut—meski ia cukup bertanya-tanya, mengapa Minhee mesti menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu.

Apa… dia kebetulan ragu?

“Nggak salah apa-apa, Jun. Siapa juga yang ngasih _clue_ ke situ?”

Dan atas tukasan seperti itu, ia pun kontan merasa tertegun.

“ _Ih_ , nggak mau!” serunya, terlalu nyaring dan menggebu-gebu untuk ukuran orang yang sedang merasa kalut. “Nanti bilangnya _break_ , tapi kamu malah jalan sama yang lain. Klise.”

“Bukannya gitu. Aku cuma ngerasa… kita butuh sedikit jarak, Jun.”

“Nggak tahu, ah. Males. Minhee dari tadi ngomong ngalor ngidul. Kamu sebenarnya mau putus, ya? Jujur!”

_Mulut, dasar mulut! Suka banget ngomong sembarangan!_

Hyeongjun hampir saja menepuki bibir tipe _feline_ -nya sendiri berkali-kali (lalu, mungkin, ia juga akan sukses menjadi tontonan gratis semua orang yang ada di tempat ini, direkam diam-diam dan di- _upload_ _footage_ -nya ke instagram; menjadi _viral_ semalam) seandainya ia tidak kalah cepat dari Kang Minhee yang buru-buru membalas ucapannya dengan, “ _And that’s exactly why_ , Jun. Kayaknya kita memang butuh berjarak sementara. Biar ke depannya, bisa saling paham satu sama lain lagi…ya? Aku nggak cuma sedang _ngomongin_ satu atau dua hal aja…”

Yang terjadi selanjutnya cukup buram dalam memorinya yang cenderung _lemot_ pun berjangka pendek. Song Hyeongjun hanya ingat pulang ke asrama seorang diri dengan air mata tersedu-sedu, sungguh-sungguh merasa tidak familiar dengan situasi semacam itu.

♥

“Minhee, Minhee. Ayo berpacaran!”

“Loh… Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

“Banyak banget yang bilang kalau kita kayaknya bakal cocok. Mau tidak?”

“Ya sudah, bolehlah. Ayo.”

Tidak ada setangkup bunga mawar. Tidak ada alunan lagu romantis yang dinyanyikan oleh musisi sewaan, juga tidak ada kalimat-kalimat puitis menggetarkan hati yang dibacakan penuh penghayatan selepas acara makan malam yang ditemani redup cahaya lilin. Segalanya berlangsung dengan teramat simple. _Impromptu,_ bahkan, mengingat ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak mengatur rencana apa-apa.

Tetapi Hyeongjun cukup bahagia sewaktu Minhee menyetujui ide gilanya, awal semester lalu. Umur mereka sama-sama baru menginjak permulaan _dua-puluh-satu,_ namun bukan berarti ia mengutarakannya dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Setiap momen tersebut mereka lakukan dengan penuh sadar. Seratus persen terkontrol.

“Aneh.”

“Kenapa?”

“Itu,” ia mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Tekukan samar di sekitar hidungnya yang mungil seperti memancarkan rasa merajuk yang manja, dan Hyeongjun setengah berharap Minhee mau melirik ke arahnya lebih lama. “Nggak ada yang kaget pas mereka tahu kita baru jadian.”

“Mungkin, karena selama ini kita selalu bareng terus, berdua ke mana-mana?”

 _Bisa jadi,_ ia mengangguk mengerti.

Adalah rahasia umum, bahwa Minhee dan dirinya memang tidak pernah terpisah, selalu menjadi sepaket sejak perkenalan pertama mereka di masa _OSPEK_. Gampangnya, kalau ada yang ingin berteman dengan Kang Minhee, maka orang itu juga harus bersedia menerima kehadiran Song Hyeongjun. Dan hal yang sama berlaku sebaliknya. _Vice versa._ Ya tadi itu, sepaket. Pokoknya, ibarat _yin_ dan _yang._

Saling mengisi kekosongan.

“Mereka bilang, ini namanya _soulmate_.”

“Siapa?”

“Kita, lah, memangnya ada yang lain?”

“Bukan gitu, Jun—aku pikir, barusan, kamu lagi ngomongin sinetron.”

“ _Nyebelin_. Mendekat sini, aku mau minta cium.”

Dan sekarang, tahu-tahu, mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan semester ke-enam saja. Bersahabat nyaris tiga tahun, berpacaran menuju bulan keempat… Kadang agak menyeramkan, kalau dipikir dalam. Betapa, waktu bisa secepat itu melintas, seolah tidak mengenal batas. Sementara manusia saja tidak semudah itu lepas dari belenggu yang disebut _kenangan_ , atau masa lalu… Hyeongjun hanya berharap, bahwa ke depannya pun, tidak ada banyak hal yang mesti berubah.

“Tapi, kenapa Minhee tiba-tiba ingin mereka _break?_ ”

♥

“Nih, aku kasih tahu, ya? Tapi kamu jangan nangis.”

Terlambat.

Hyeongjun sudah lebih dulu menitikkan air mata. _Jahat._ Syarat yang diajukan oleh Dongpyo susah betul—di saat seperti ini, mana sanggup ia tidak meratapi nasib, apalagi sudah seminggu lebih Minhee benar-benar tak mengajaknya bicara. Pesan singkat pun hanya dibaca, telat-telat pula, dan tak kunjung diberi balasan. Lantas, apa bedanya dia dengan angin lalu, jika jatuhnya seperti itu?

“Mungkin,” _hiks,_ “memang,” _hiks,_ “dia punya pujaan hati yang lain…”

“Ya kamu balas dong, elah! Mau-maunya ngalah!” duduk di seberangnya, Dongpyo tak kuasa menghentakkan permukaan meja dengan perangai kelewat gusar.

Ia tahu, temannya itu juga punya alasan kuat untuk berkata demikian.

Hyeongjun _pernah_ didekati banyak nama. Mulai dari yang _hits_ seperti alumni Lee Hangyul, atau yang _cupu_ dan biasa-biasa saja (namun, kalau diperhatikan, sebenarnya sangat tampan juga), seperti Cha Junho dari kelas _B._ Yah, kalau dihitung totalnya… mungkin butuh bantuan sepuluh jemari tangan.

Sayang, di antara mereka, tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil membuat jantungnya kencang berdetak _dag dig dug dag_ ataupun menggelepar-gelepar mirip ikan.

“Soalnya, selama ini, kamu cuma terpaku sama Kang Minhee!”

“Nggak perlu diingatkan, aku juga tahu!”

—Son Dongpyo punya dua kebiasaan buruk.

Pertama, dia sering bersikap terang-terangan, tanpa ada upaya lebih ‘tuk memandang situasi dan suasana sekitar. Kedua, dia tak akan segan menggertak orang terdekatnya, bila memang itu jalan yang harus dilalui demi membuat mereka tersadar. Ia suka berdalih dan melabelinya sebagai _‘memberi pelajaran’._ Memang, sesuai prinsip hidup yang diagungkan pemuda berwajah mungil itu, _gaspolkan saja._

Tetapi, khusus hari ini, Hyeongjun sedang tak ingin mengalami keduanya.

“Mungkin, dari sananya, dia cuma menganggap persahabatan kalian ini _platonic._ ”

“Kalau gitu,” si mata sayu mengambil jeda sejenak karena harus menyeka ingus, “seharusnya, awal semester lalu, dia nggak usah nerima tawaranku buat pacaran.”

“Entahlah… Siapa tahu dia ngerasa nggak enak? Atau nganggep kamu bercanda.”

Tidak. Hyeongjun yakin. Tidak seperti itu jalan ceritanya.

Dari luar, memang seakan-akan tidak ada perubahan drastis dalam hubungan mereka. Baik Minhee dan dirinya tetap menjelma satu paket yang tak boleh dipesan terpisah, cerita lama. Melihat si sosok yang lebih jangkung memangkunya di depan umum? Sudah biasa.

Tapi tentang sentuhan-sentuhan intim yang mulai mereka bagi berdua, saat tak ada pihak lain yang berperan sebagai mata-mata, Hyeongjun berani bersumpah—semuanya terasa begitu tulus. Begitu nyata. Rengkuhan Minhee di sekitar pinggangnya, elusan halus di pucuk kepala… Mereka bahkan berciuman, cukup intens, tak jarang juga Minhee sendiri yang meminta.

Hal _intimate_ seperti itu, tak pernah sekali pun mereka lakukan sebelumnya dengan mengatas-namakan status _sahabat…_ Tidak sama sekali.

“ _Huaaaa,_ bodo amat! Dongpyo! Aku kangen sama Minhee!”

Seperti anak kecil, Hyeongjun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di bawah meja kantin. Tak ambil pusing bila benar ada yang merekam dan meng- _upload_ video-nya ke media sosial, kali ini.

♥

“ _Heh._ Habis putus ya, kamu?”

“Sembarangan!”

Kim Taeyoung memainkan _ballpoint_ hitam satu-satunya memakai ujung telunjuk, sembari memandang ke arah Hyeongjun sangsi. “Masa, sih?” ia bertanya lagi. Intonasi yang ia gunakan setelah itu benar-benar membuat sakit hati—dalam diamnya, sang lawan bicara berdoa agar _ballpoint_ murah itu mental ke meja seberang saja, biar si pemilik marga Kim tidak bisa menulis catatan sekalian, dan berujung dimarahi Bu Dosen. Skenario paling sempurna. “Sudah dua minggu ini, kayaknya. Anak-anak lain juga pada curiga. Tuh, Minhee aja milih duduk di bangku yang jauh.”

“Dia lagi ambis belajar,” adalah alasan klasik yang begitu saja Hyeongjun lontarkan.

Namun, rasa penasaran Kim Taeyoung tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

“Masa, sih?” ulangnya, seperti kaset tua rusak.

Dan Hyeongjun kontan menahan diri untuk tidak meledak.

“Sekali lagi kamu nanya gini, aku jejal pakai piring cantik.”

_Pfft!_

Bukannya merasa cemas, tanggapan yang tercipta dari kedua sudut bibir mahasiswa kurus yang kerap dipanggil _Youngtae_ tersebut malah berupa segaris cengiran kuda.

“Piringnya nggak usah, cukup kamu aja yang cantik,” kerlingan matanya sukses membuat Hyeongjun bergidik.

_Uhuk!_

Diberi gombalan ringkas begitu, ia sempat tersedak ludahnya sendiri, namun sengaja tak menjawab. Lagipula, gumaman bising mereka berdua, jika diteruskan, sudah pasti akan mengganggu siapapun yang berada di deret bangku serupa—Hyeongjun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, berdeham tiga kali, dan memanfaatkan sekian detik kemudian untuk _terlihat_ fokus pada _slide PPT_ yang ditampilkan di depan oleh Bu Dosen, yah… Walau sekadar pura-pura karena _toh_ ia tidak paham amat dengan isinya.

Sayang, Kim Taeyoung rupanya masih punya rencana lain untuk membuatnya _salting_.

“ _Heh_ , Jun.”

“Apa, sih?!”

“Pacaran sama aku aja, yuk, kalau memang Minhee sudah bosan. Mau?”

“Gila kamu, ya!”

Itu adalah seruan terakhir yang sempat ia koarkan —sebagai semacam jeritan tertahan—, sebelum ia dan Kim Taeyoung dipersilakan _dengan penuh hormat_ (oleh sang Ibu Dosen, terang saja) untuk berdiri di luar pintu kelas dan melaksanakan _kewajiban negara_ ; yaitu berpose dengan sepasang tangan menjewer telinga, kaki sebelah kiri dilipat sebatas dengkul, sambil mempertahankan secarik senyum.

Mirip badut yang pasrah dijadikan tontonan gratisan.

♥

“Kalau tidak mau seperti mereka, tolong jangan _mojok_ dan pacaran di kelas saya, ya!”

Lelucon (ataukah, sebatas peringatan) garing yang dihidangkan oleh dosen mata kuliah Politik Perdagangan Internasional itu, selang tak lama kemudian tatkala beliau hendak kembali melanjutkan pelajaran, tidak benar-benar ditanggapi oleh tawa berarti.

Mungkin (yang Hyeongjun tidak tahu, akibat kudu menyelesaikan hukuman konyol dengan Kim Taeyoung di luar pintu), karena segelintir dari mereka terlanjur menangkap aura hitam mendesis keluar begitu saja dari tubuh Kang Minhee.

_Oh, kelihatannya ada yang cemburu._

♥

“Minhee…? Ngapain ada di sini?”

Enam belas hari. Ia yakin telah menghitung dengan tepat. Benar.

_Enam belas hari per tanggal di mana ia meminta break,_ atau secara singkat, periode yang dibutuhkan oleh Kang Minhee untuk akhirnya menunjukkan diri di kamar asrama Hyeongjun. Biasanya, di masa-masa lain, Minggu pagi konsisten membuat ia berguling-guling tanpa kerjaan di kasur dan berbuntut malas mandi; namun hari itu _kekasihnya_ ternyata cukup beruntung, bahwa Hyeongjun menyambutnya dalam keadaan wangi semerbak sabun. Seperti mendapat kemampuan cenayang—entah mengapa firasatnya memang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan ada tamu yang datang.

“Kamu sungguh menyebalkan, asal tahu saja!”

Kepada muka tampan Minhee, dia kepingin sekali berteriak demikian. Kalau perlu berulang-ulang, sampai si empunya marga _Kang_ merasa bersalah. Suruh siapa pakai acara minta jaga jarak segala? Bikin jengkel saja.

“Kamu nggak kangen aku?”

Namun, menemukan dirinya ditarik masuk ke dalam rengkuhan erat Minhee saja, tanpa _ba bi bu,_ lidahnya pun mendadak kelu.

“Pertanyaan kamu retoris. Sini, masuk,” Hyeongjun membalas getir, yang sekaligus berupa konfirmasi bahwa, tentu saja ia rindu pada pemilik aroma karib itu. Rindu yang teramat kuat (dan fatal, membuatnya susah sekali memejamkan mata saban malam tiba) sampai dirasa takarannya sewaktu-waktu dapat meluap...

Lelaki ganteng berkaki jenjang itu pun seharusnya tahu persis, bahwa mustahil bila Hyeongjun menyuguhkannya jawaban sebaliknya.

“Syukurlah.”

“Apanya?”

Ia sejujurnya tidak bermaksud terdengar _nyolot,_ tapi benak polos si pemuda bernetra bulat sayu tidak cukup cekatan untuk menjaring apa yang sebenarnya tengah _disyukuri_ oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

“Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, ke dalam dulu.”

Begitu pintu depan terkunci, Minhee langsung menggenggam tangannya lembut dan mengajak mereka duduk bersisian di kasur, paha saling berdempet. Benar-benar seperti tidak ada spasi. Apabila ada orang ketiga yang secara ghaib lewat dan memergoki posisi mereka sekarang, siapapun dia, sudah pasti akan terkaget. Ya, walau tidak sampai jantungan. Kemungkinan terburuknya, paling, gosip bahwa _di balik layar, Minhee dan Hyeongjun ternyata lebih mesra dari yang kita duga_ bakal segera luas tesebar.

Padahal, biasanya mereka juga sering seperti ini (diam-diam saling bergelayut, seringkali di apartemen Minhee), jadi Hyeongjun menurut saja. Dengan senyum yang dikulum.

Sulit untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia seriusan _kangen._

“Jun, kamu selama enam belas hari ini makan teratur tidak?”

“Sehari empat kali, sama aja,” yang ditanya tetap menjawab walau sambil memutar bola mata. Malas. Dan dibumbui sedikit percikan jengkel juga.

“Jujur? Nggak lagi bohong, kan?”

“Minhee, ih, nggak usah bertele-tele! Setelah lama _nyuekin_ aku, malah tanya hal semacam ini,” Hyeongjun mendelik kepada sang pujaan hati, yang tak disangka malah terkekeh pelan dan menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan di pipi sebelah kiri.

“Habis, kamu kelihatan tirus.”

Hyeongjun diam sebentar, sembari memegangi bekas sentuhan bibir Kang Minhee di pipi bulatnya. Mulut kontan ternganga.

“Tapi, kok kayaknya… Akhir-akhir ini kamu mulai dekat dengan Kim Taeyoung?”

“Hah? Aku?”

Belum rampung dia memproses kejadian beberapa detik lalu, Hyeongjun lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya ternganga untuk kali kedua. “Sejak kapan?” keningnya serta merta mengerut, tidak terima pernyataan yang terkesan _menuduh_ seperti itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut manis Kang Minhee.

“Ya, kamu jangan malah balik bertanya, dong,” namun, lelaki ganteng di sebelahnya justru mengerucutkan bibir sebelum kemudian mengangguk ragu. Barangkali ia lepas mengingat-ingat sesuatu, kentara dari kelopak lentiknya yang mengerjap cepat seperti tengah mengejar waktu. “Sampai dihukum bareng gitu, tempo hari… Apa dia sempat menggoda kamu?”

“Sebentar,” Hyeongjun mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sampai depan dada, lantas memiringkan kepala. Tak percaya. “Ini benar Minhee? Bukan jelmaan?”

“Mau aku cium dulu biar kamu bisa memastikan?”

Ide _itu_ terkesan bagus juga (dan buaian ranjang empuk ini semakin menyetirnya untuk membiarkan celetukan Minhee terwujud), ia nyaris kehilangan urat malu demi menyerukan sebait kata _setuju!_ —seandainya Hyeongjun tidak tiba-tiba memiliki prioritas lain yang mesti secepatnya ia buktikan.

Maka, ia tegas menolak.

“Nggak perlu, aku tahu kalau ini beneran pacarku, kok,” dan buru-buru menambahkan biar tidak terjadi salah paham, “Maksudku, _itu_ kita praktekin nanti aja, soalnya aku mau tanya… Minhee, barusan itu, kamu beneran _cemburu?_ ”

Seorang Kang Minhee… merasa cemburu?

—Hyeongjun berani bersumpah bahwa mentari tadi pagi _masih_ terbit dari ufuk timur. Terlalu cepat satu juta tahun.

♥

“Jadi, berantemnya udahan?

“Kami nggak berantem, ya—”

“Oke, ralat. Jadi, _break-_ nya selesai sampai di sini? Dan itu cuma gara-gara Minhee bingung?! Bingung karena dia nggak tau harus gimana _ngadepin_ rasa cemburu?”

Dari belakang, Dongpyo merasakan tulang punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk telaten oleh Ham Wonjin. Artinya bisa diklasifikasikan menjadi tiga macam: _pertama,_ sabar, jangan mau-maunya mengorbankan amarahmu yang berharga; _kedua,_ cukup, biarkan saja mereka menikmati masa-masa rujuk setelah enam belas hari (dengan polosnya) berjaga jarak; dan _ketiga,_ sudahlah, kenapa kamu harus ikut-ikutan pusing memikirkan tingkah dua sejoli aneh ini, sih?!

—Dia paling setuju dengan yang terakhir, andai boleh memilih.

“Minhee aslinya sudah mulai cemburu sejak lama,” Hyeongjun tersipu rikuh. Nyatanya, di titik ini, teman-teman sepermainan mereka- _lah_ yang lebih pantas menanggung malu, melihat sepasang _paket_ tak terpisahkan itu kembali duduk berpangku-pangkuan di taman belakang gedung himpunan… Di mana lengan Kang Minhee sibuk melingkar manja di sekitar pinggang ramping si sosok yang lebih mungil. “Sejak aku gencar dipepet sama kak Hangyul. Berarti itu… semester berapa, _Yang?_ ”

“Semester dua,” sahut yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, tak lupa mengedipkan sebelah mata ke muka kekasihnya.

“Nah, iya, semester dua,” ulang Hyeongjun, mempertegas. Meski jatuhnya lebih mirip anak balita yang baru belajar bicara. “Tapi dianya baru mulai sadar sekarang.”

“Terus kenapa harus bingung kalau udah tahu cemburu?” Jungmo yang dari tadi diam saja di bawah rindang pohon oak tua, akhirnya ikut menyela. “Toh, Hyeongjun pacarannya ‘kan sama kamu.”

Dongpyo merasa ambigu, antara harus menjawil bahu kakak seniornya karena sudah menanyakan satu lagi masalah _tak penting_ , atau ikut memasang telinga sebab ia ternyata agak penasaran juga—jujur, sampai satu jam yang lalu, ia bahkan masih menyangka bahwa hubungan Hyeongjun dan Minhee memang lebih tepat masuk dalam kategori _platonik._

Tetapi, sepertinya selama ini, ia sudah salah besar.

“Kenapa, ya? Awalnya, kan, kami bersahabat… Terus tahu-tahu pacaran. Jadi, rasa canggung itu pasti ada…”

“Loh, kamu nggak suka?”

“Eh, bukan gitu, kan tadi malam udah aku jelasin,” timpal Minhee sabar, lalu menggelitiki perut Hyeongjun tanpa mempedulikan tiga pasang mata yang melotot berang terhadap keduanya. “Aku canggung, buat nunjukin rasa posesif dan cemburu… Aku takut sampai berakhir mengekang kamu.”

“Makanya sampai minta _break_ dan jaga jarak gitu?”

“Jun… Apa malam tadi, masih kurang _nyium_ -nya?”

Kulit pipi pias dihiasi rona merah muda, Hyeongjun seakan sadar akan posisi mereka dan berniat bangkit dari pangkuan sang pacar, namun lekas ditahan oleh rengkuhan lengan Kang Minhee yang _tampaknya_ cukup kekar… Siapa tahu ada otot yang tersembunyi di balik perawakan kurus itu, kan? Dongpyo sih tak terlalu ingin tahu (entah dengan Wonjin dan Jungmo, yang sepertinya justru cukup menikmati adegan peluk-pelukan gratis tak berbayar ini), sebab dengan menyaksikan gelagat menggelikan keduanya saja, ia sudah cukup mual sekarang.

_Sungguh pasangan yang penuh drama menyerempet bucin._

—Yah, setidaknya, mereka sudah berbaikan, itu saja sudah mending.

♥ END ♥


End file.
